Illya's restart
by devilnightking100
Summary: Basically, instead of Illya dying in UBW, she's rescued and given a new, normal life. But where's the fun in things ending there? With Kaleidostick Ruby crashing through the window in her bathroom and an adoptive father who's in possession of a strange power how will things turn out as she hunts for the strange Class Cards. UBW to Fate Kaleid cause why not? T for violence & Kuro.
1. Rick's Rescue

**_This story hasn't left me alone for a solid week now. I'm starting it and if you don't like, don't read any farther. Flames will be responded to with Excalibur and maybe Ea if I can catch Gilgamesh in a good enough mood to let me borrow it._**

 ** _Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!_**

Rick walked down the street in Fuyuki whistling a merry tune. He was here for one of his book signings, but he had to admit he was surprised when his editor had told him it would be so close to his place. Turning the corner, he spotted his little house and smiled. Coming to said house and opening the door, he called, "I'm home!"

The writer was instantly tackled by a white blur crying, "Welcome home Daddy!" Rick just rolled his eyes and ruffled the white hair of the girl clinging to him. The girl released him and stepped back, her hands behind her back as ruby eyes looked into his own emerald ones. "How was the signing?"

"About as exciting as normal. How was school?" Rick replied, taking his shoes off before stepping farther into the house.

"Tatsuko being Tatsuko and Mimi trying to get some new material for her story." the girl shrugged. "About normal for me too."

"Don't hold out on me, Illya. What was your orange-haired monkey doing this time?" Rick asked teasingly. Illya started going into details about her eccentric friend trying to cause two food fights and swim with the class fish, Rick thought back to the first time he had met the snow-haired girl.

...Three years ago...

Rick had just moved to Fuyuki, familiarizing himself with the area when he ran into an odd sight. Not as odd in New York City, sure, but still odd. A child no more than ten was wandering the streets alone, taking in all the sights with a gleeful smile. "Hey, where are your parents kid?" the brunette writer asked, approaching her warily.

The girl turned in shock. Seeing Rick, she ran into the crowd. The writer could only shrug, continuing his walk.

...

It had been another few days before he saw the strange girl again. It was during an evening stroll that took him by the local church and he saw the same snow-haired kid standing with a giant of a man next to her. Rick considered turning and leaving when Berserker charged a trio of teens. Interested, he recorded what happened through the fight before the girl retreated with her human mountain. Rick looked over his notes, an idea forming for his next action scene.

The third time he had actively sought the girl out, finding her castle in the woods and it was clearly under attack, if the crashes inside were any indication. Slipping in unnoticed, he saw a blonde man maybe in his twenties shooting weapons from golden portals at the man-mountain with the girl. Taking notes once again, he saw the giant go down and the girl panicking. As the man swung his sword and blinded the girl, Rick reacted.

..

Gilgamesh had thought it would be easy to get the Grail's heart. The giant was amusing but not a challenge for his power, and the Grail was a little girl it would be easy to kill. As he swung and blinded the doll, it fell and tried to clamor to its servant. Gil made to stab the doll, brining the point of his sword towards her head when a blue-gold portal opened, enveloping the sword. "What?" the golden archer gasped.

"Sorry, couldn't let someone kill a little girl in front of me." came an unfamiliar voice from behind the former Servant. Gilgamesh turned to see a brunette man approaching him with all the confidence the King himself held. "I'll be taking her with me, if you don't mind."

"As if I'd let you do that, mongrel!" Gilgamesh snarled, his Gates opening. "Die!"

As blades shot toward the man, the same blue-gold portals opened and enveloped each weapon. "Nice toys. Noble Phantasm grade if I'm not mistaken." the man said matter-of-factly. "You must be the one I inherited this power from. Now who's will prove stronger? Your Gate of Babylon?" he wondered, portals appearing behind him, "Or _my_ Hall of Remembrance?" blades clashed in the air while the two hidden spectators watched in awe.

Rick just continued smirking as he willed the Hall to collect his fallen weapons, and his goal. _Come on, use it so I can escape._ The writer thought, firing more of his weapon collection.

Gilgamesh was furious. This mongrel dared to use anything even close to _his_ Noble Phantasm? Unforgivable! The blonde Archer drew Ea from the portal next to him. "Now you die! _Enuma Elish!"_ the blade whirled to life, creating a devastating effect. Rick smiled as he stepped into the Hall.

...

"Hey! Are you listening?" Illya snapped, looking at Rick with an adorable look of cheek-puffed irritation on her face.

"Sorry Snow Angel, just thinking." the writer replied, trying to appease the angered girl.

"Fine, but you have to tell me what you were thinking about." the girl bargained.

"My little Gilgamesh showdown when I saved your cute little hide." Both fell silent as memories came to them, both from the Fifth Holy Grail War and beyond. "Well, what do you want to eat for dinner?"

"Tuna Casserole!" Illya chirped, hoping for her father's best dish.

"Coming right up, why don't you go wash up before it's done?" Rick suggested. Illya nodded and hurried upstairs. The writer smiled and thought of his daughter's life since the two had come together. It had been peaceful, almost mundane. He would go to the occasional book signing but was otherwise home to goof off with Illya, which he knew he spoiled but couldn't seem to care, and feeling like a kid again. Then, as he put the water on to boil, he heard a crash from the bathroom.

He should have known dealing with the magic world so closely that that wouldn't last.

 _ **And done! So, what do people think? I promise I'll explain the Hall of Remembrance in more detail down the line and maybe go more into Rick and Illya's past together, but for now this is what people get. Hope you enjoy, I'll be adding this to my poll, and I hope to see you guys again soon!**_


	2. Ruby and Rin

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Rushing to the bathroom, Rick threw the door open and noticed three things. One, the lights were off. Two, the window was open. Three, there was talking outside. He moved to the window and saw Illya in a pink dress with some sort of wand in her hands. He sighed as he descended the stairs, intent on getting some answers.

...

Illya was confused. According to the weird stick she was holding, she was now a magical girl. While she enjoyed watching some of the animes like that Rick had introduced her to, she was really done with the magic world and tried to let the staff go. Then she heard a very familiar voice. "Ruby! Where did you go you ungrateful little twig?"

Illya turned to see a familiar head of black hair come around the corner of her house. "Y-you're the girl who was with Big Brother the night Berserker and I attacked!" she gasped, holding Ruby defensively.

"You?" Rin gasped. "I thought you got torn apart when Blondie used that freaky sword to wreck the place! How are you here?"

"Well I got saved by the guy with the weapon collection and he's been taking care of me, if you must know." Illya replied, thinking up a few spells that could run the girl off if need-be.

"Illya, try waving me and saying something like, 'You ugly skank.' Go ahead, don't be shy." Ruby suggested.

Illy smirked, waving the wand and saying, "You ugly skank." the resulting lightning bolt made both kaleidostick and wielder chuckle. "What else have you got?" the snow-haired girl asked.

"How about an explanation?" Came Rick's humorous voice. Both girls looked toward the back door to see the writer leaning in the doorway with his arms crossed and a couple Hall portals open. "Or do things have to get messy?" he asked. The living room became fuller by two people almost instantly.

...

"So to sum it up, Rin here and this girl Luvia were sent with you and your sister Sapphire to collect these Class Cards in dimensional pockets around Fuyuki that only the two of you can get into. That sound about right?" Rick asked.

"It's a very watered down version, but that's about the gist of it." Ruby replied, still in Illya's hand. "But like I said, those two couldn't quit fighting so Sapphire and I decided to void our contracts and find new masters. Illya here seemed like a good idea given her high-grade magic circuits."

"No shit, she's half homunculus." Rick scoffed, rolling his eyes. "So this accounts for you, but where are Sapphire and this Luvia girl?"

"She went to look for Sapphire. Shirou split off from us since he thought maybe he could convince them to come back himself." Rin replied, crossing her arms.

"My brother is here?" Illya demanded, glaring at the ravenette.

 _Why is this girl so scary all of a sudden?_ Rin couldn't help wondering as she nodded. "Yeah. He's my apprentice so he came with me out of kind of a necessity." she explained heasitantly. "But more on that later, we need to start collecting the Class Cards."

"Do you know where any of them are?" Rick quizzed mildly. Rin's sheepish look was all the answer he needed. "I'll look into it while Snow Angel is at school. Rin, meet us here tomorrow at about 4 o'clock." he instructed. Both girls nodded at the sole male's plan. "Alright, guess we should get back to what we were doing. Care to stay for Tuna Casserole?"

Rin shook her head. "Thanks, but I should really let Shirou know about all this." She replied, standing. "I'll see you guys tomorrow, I guess." she called behind her, leaving the house.

"I don't trust her." Illya stated as soon as she heard the door close.

"You and she were enemies during the Grail War, I can't say I'm surprised." Rick replied with a shrug, heading for the kitchen. "Fact is thanks to Ruby's trickery, you're pretty much stuck with this role."

"Maybe so, but that's not even my main concern." Illya replied. "Magic and danger I'm used to, being an Einsbern," she sighed before shouting, "But do I have to where this embarrassing outfit at the same time?"

"Oh come now, it's not that bad." Ruby protested.

"I'm with Ruby on this one, Snow Angel. You're making it sound worse than it is. Besides it's only you, me, Rin, and maybe Shirou who's gonna see you in that get-up anyway. No one who's gonna make fun of you for it." Rick added, pouring the pasta into the boiling water. "Just bare with it until this whole issue is resolved."

"Easy for you to say, you don't look like some Sailor Moon wanna-be." Illya grumbled, her Kaleid form vanishing to reveal her normal clothes.

"I think you look better than _that_ air-head." Ruby sighed. "What have I gotten myself into with you?"

...

The next day Illya met with her friends like normal, and class was going about how it always did with Taiga going over something the snow-haired girl wasn't really listening to. _What am I gonna do? I wanted to leave the world of magic behind, then this happens._ she thinks sadly, looking out the window and down to the field. She nearly gasped as Rin and Rick were looking around, seemingly talking. _What are they doing here?_ she almost panicked.

...

"Here, definitely." Rick determined. "We'll have to try at night when there isn't going to be as many witnesses."

"Agreed." Rin replied, sighing. "Man, what a pain! Why did this have to happen to me?" she moaned. Rick could only roll his eyes as he turned to leave.

 ** _And done! Yes, I'm still alive, things have just been hectic and I_** ' _ **ve been re-watching the first couple seasons to make sure I get key components right about this. I'm changing details, sure, but I'm not risking die-hard fans wrath. Well, leave me a review telling me what you thought, and I'll see you guys next time!**_


End file.
